


Supreme Match Makers

by AntoniaParanoia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone wants to be the Supreme Match Maker, F/M, Fluff, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoniaParanoia/pseuds/AntoniaParanoia
Summary: The team makes a bet of who can get Vision and Wanda together first. This soon transform into a big competition of who is gonna be the 'Supreme Match Maker' and get a fancy dinner paid by Tony.





	1. A little competition

"I want to set a competition guys" Sam said loudly with a smirk on his face. No one looked at him in return so he said it again.

"What kind of competition?" Natasha asked noticing that nobody else was really interested.

"It's an individual competition, the first of us who can get Vision and Wanda together will be named "The 'Supreme Match Maker'" Sam said and now he got everyone's attention.

"Hmm... I thought they were already together" Tony replied thoughtfully. "But I'm in, and whoever that wins will also win a fancy dinner paid by me" He finished

"Are you going to be on the dinner?" Clint asked. "No" Tony answered.

"I'm In" Everyone said in unison. "You guys, are the worst" Tony said half offended half amused.

"Any rules?" Steve asked curious. Sam thought about it a minute or two.

"You can't tell them about the plan, or bribe them. You can use any method, well except hurting them or kill them, we just have one month to do it" Sam said. Everyone listened carefully to the rules, it was pretty simple.

"Alright" Everyone said nodding at each other. The moment broke when they heard the door opening and laughter nearby. 

Wanda and Vision entered with some bags and looked confused when they noticed that everyone was staring at them.

"Hi?" Wanda said puzzled.

"This is going to be so easy" Sam thought.


	2. Sam

It was the first week of the competition and Sam was ready. He was going to use old fashioned method that couldn't fail. Make Vision jealous by flirting with Wanda. It was perfect, sounded perfect and it was definitely going to work. The other guys didn't have so much faith in his plan, but he was sure it would work.

Wanda and Vision were sitting on both extremes of tje couch reading. Steve and Natasha were sitting in different couches, Cap doing some paper work and the Widow painting her nails.

Sam was ready to attack, he dressed nicely, put some nice cologne and he had his flirting face ready, he just waited for the right time to enter.

"Hello everybody" he said as he entered walking weirdly. 

"Oh my god..." Natasha muttered under her breath shaking her head. This was going to be awkward.

"Hey Wanda, what are you reading?" Sam asked with a really smooth voice.

"Alice's adventures in WonderLand and other stories" she said unsure, she didn't understand Sam's behavior.

"Cool, you look stunning by the way" he said cheekily. Wanda blushed a little by the compliment and Vision noticed.

He looked at Wanda and then at Sam and felt a weird feeling in his stomach. 

Steve and Natasha were speechless, judging by Vision's reaction, Sam's plan was working, because the glare that Vision gave Falcon was of pure annoyance, the android was oblivious of course.

"Well, thank you Sam" she chuckled, Sam chuckled as well. Vision grabbed the dirty mugs to clean them in the kitchen, he felt uncomfortable around them. 

"Hey Wanda I was wondering, if you wanted to get dinner sometime" Sam said smoothly and Wanda was surprised, she was flattered but she didn't like Sam that way.

"Emm... I" she said but they were interrupted when they heard something breaking.

"Vision are you alright?" Wanda asked concerned looking at her friend. Vision didn't notice, but when they were having the date conversation he tightened his grasp on the mugs with such density that they broke. He felt puzzled by his actions and body reactions. He didn't understand the feeling but seeing Wanda laughing with Sam made him feel kind of mad, he thought that was selfish, she deserved being happy with anyone else, but still, he felt odd.

"Yes, I'm sorry Miss Maximoff, excuse me" Vision said walking away to grab something to clean his mess.

"Wait Vizh, let me help you! You cut yourself, at least let me bandage your wounds." Wanda said walking with him out of the room.

Sam sat in the spot Wanda was sitting before with a winning smirk of his face. Steve and Natashs's jaw dropped.

"I don't know how you did that, but I've never seen Vision jealous before" Steve said. It was obvious that the synthezoid was mad at Sam flirtateous attitude towards Wanda, he broke two mugs for god's sake!

"Sam you dirty bastard, I can't let you win" Natasha said impressed. Steve looked at her in a 'language' manner.

"It seems that I'm going to win this competition, I feel bad for Vision though he hurt himself, and I don't want to use Wanda" he said a little bit down.

"But?" Natasha said noticing that he wasn't finished.

"I wanna be the 'Supreme Match Maker'!" He shouted with a big grin on his face.


	3. Steve

Steve's plan was simple but effective. Watching a movie with Wanda and Vision, or like their code names were, Romeo and Juliet, pretty cliché but Cap was corny by nature. He was going to act like a total douche to them to see if they were uncomfortable, and then leaving them alone... It was perfect, he just needed to think in a movie. 

Robocop was the first one popping in his head, it wasn't romantic but the robot was married, right?

I, robot was the second choice, but it wasn't romantic either. 

Wall-e? Both of them robots tho' 

He was bad at this so he googled romantic movies... 

"What are we going to watch Steve?" Wanda asked curious sitting on the couch with Vizh.

"It's a surprise" Cap answered with a mischievously smile on his face.

He put the movie and then sat between Wanda and Vision looking at them with a smile. The Scarlet Witch seemed vexed by Steve's action. Vizh just looked to the side uncomfortable.

It was working!

The movie started and Wanda raised an eyebrow at the choice.

"Really Steve? You've got a mail? That's your evening fun? A romantic movie?" Wanda asked surprised.

"Hey, I am a sensitive dude" Steve answered putting his hand over Wanda's shoulder. Vision looked at him puzzled but then froze when he felt Cap's arm on his shoulder.

"Let's enjoy it then" he replied with an annoying smile.

30 minutes later...

Cap was clever, he planned his plan to perfection. He set on his phone those fake calls so he could lie to Romeo and Juliet and go away... to spy on them...

His phone rang, like he planned exactly half an hour later since the movie started. 

"Excuse me" Steve said as he stood up. He faked a conversation he wrote at night. After he hung up he turned around to face the couple.

"I'm sorry guys, I need to make some paperwork, see ya then, you can still watch the movie if you wanna" Steve said apologetically.

" 'kay Steve" Wanda said turning her eyes back on the TV. Vision turned his head away too, Steve noticed that they were still separated by one spot.

"See ya" He said as he left. 

Steve frowned when he was out of sight. "What the hell happened there?" He thought to himself. Another part of himself said "Language" after the other thought. That was not the point, the environment when they were watching the movie seemed so calm and cold.

It seemed that Wanda and Vision didn't care about the other one being in the same room, maybe they didn't like each other in that way... Nah... Vision's reaction when Sam flirted with Wanda was too annoyed. 

Cap tried to erase those thoughts to focuse on the plan, he looked from behind and saw Wanda and Vision watching the movie still separated by the middle spot.

"Damn" Steve thought face palming himself. He was going to leave defeated, when he noticed that Wanda got closer to Vision and he put his arm around her shoulder.

Cap jumped excited, but hid again when they turned their heads to look at him, luckily they did not see him.  
He felt hope again for his abilities, maybe, he was going to be the 'Supreme Match Maker'.


	4. Natasha

It was the middle of the second week, and it was Natasha's turn of action. Her plan was similar to Sam's, but hers was obviously better. Sam thought that Wanda could be interested in him? Someone she already knew and did not like that way, ridiculous. In the other hand Natasha's plan included flirting, but someone else the couple did not know... Yet.

It was a beautiful morning, and everybody seemed in a good mood. After a breakfast everyone enjoyed Natasha's phone rang. 

"Excuse me" She said as she stood up. The guys looked at each other suspiciously, except for Wanda and Vision, they just kept doing their chores.

5 minutes passed and Natasha returned with a small smile on her face, Sam was talking with Wanda, Steve was sitting between the witch and Vision who was reading a book. Tony was talking with Rhodes and Clint went to buy things for lunch.

"Guys, a friend would be join us for lunch" Natasha said with a smirk.

"Who?" Sam asked looking at Natasha knowing that this was part of her plan.

"You will see" Nat replied leaving the room.

It wasn't her friend, well, details on how she met her weren't needed, but her trick under her sleeve couldn't fail. The guys will feel anguished knowing that the Black Widow would be the indisputable 'Supreme Match Maker.

The Lunch time was about to start and Natasha ran downstairs to the encounter with her 'friend'.

"Hello Natasha" said the woman.

"Hi, let's go upstairs, you know why you are here" the widow replied.

"Yes I know, but you know I don't want to hurt someone's feelings" the woman answered truthfully.

"Believe me, you will do more good than harm" 

The rest of the team was upstairs making some sandwiches. 

"I wonder who is Miss Romanov guest" Vision said aloud to break the ice.

"I wonder that too" Tony said with gritted teeth. He knew the plan of the widow, she would crush the rest for her to win.

"Guys I want to introduce you to Mantis" Natasha said entering the room with a woman who had a pair of... antennas in her head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" she said bowing her head in respect.

"Nice to meet you too Mantis" Tony said with half a smile, she returned the gesture.

"Are you hungry miss Mantis? We were finishing the sandwiches, please join us" Vision said nicely gesturing one of the chairs.

"Thank you..." Mantis said unsure at the end. The android noticed this.

"Vision" he said noticing her curiosity. "Thank you Vision" she said with a smile again.

Wanda looked at them and frowned, but she quickly composed herself trying to be nice to the woman.

"So, Mantis do you have any powers?" She asked with a smile, sh was sure that the woman had powers.

"Oh yes, empathy, plant manipulation, accelerated, healing factor and astral projection" she said. Natasha looked at her and Mantis noticed, she couldn't say the other power she had...

"That is impressive" Steve said in awe. Vision nodded and Natasha had a winning smile on her face.

....

The time passed and everyone was on the couch. Wanda was reading a book sitting in a single couch. Vision was talking to Mantis, Steve was sitting next to him bored, Tony was drinking whiskey looking out tje window and Rhodes was with a tablet wasting his time on the Internet, Clint fell asleep and Sam was ready to resume his conversation with Wanda.

Wanda was mad, and still she didn't know why, or she didn't want to know why. She wasn't even reading the book she just looked at the pages focused on the conversation Mantis and Vision had. They laughed and she knew how hard it was to Vizh to understand jokes. A bitter feeling sinked in the pit of her stomach.

"Wanda are you okay?" Natasha asked as she entered the room noticing that Wanda's eyes were turning crimson.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Wanda chuckled. Everyone looked at her and she felt embarrassed, she calmed and her eyes turned back to normal.

"Hey Wanda, how you doing?" Sam asked smoothly. "Sorry Sam, I'm not in the mood for talking, besides I am reading my book" she said with a neutral expression on her face.

"Hmm" Sam said looking at her hands. Wanda raised an eyebrow at her friend staring, then she noticed that smoke was coming out of the pages of her book. Her powers were getting out of control.

She tried to calm but the she saw that Mantis and Vision were laughing again and that the woman had her hand... on his lap? 

Wanda gritted her teeth trying to calm herself and stop her powers to explode and destroy the living room. 

"Excuse me, I feel somewhat sick" she said walking away as quickly as she could. 

"Miss Maximoff, are you okay?" Vision asked worried. "Yes Vizh, thank you" she replied leaving.

"I need to leave too, goodbye Wanda" Mantis said standing up and offering her hand to the Scarlet Witch, Wanda took it but Mantis held her hand maybe, too long?

"Goodbye Mantis, it was nice meeting you" Wanda said with a forced smile. She left quickly entering to her room.

Back in the living room they could hear stuff breaking and falling to the ground. 

"I'm going to check if she is alright" Vision said distressed. "Goodbye Miss Mantis, it was a pleasure to meet you" Vision said taking her hand, she held his for a longer moment.

"Nice to meet you too Vision, you are a nice company" she said with a sweet smile. Vision quickly went to Wanda's room.

Mantis said goodbye to everybody and walked with Natasha to the exit door. 

"Great job Mantis" Nat said to the woman. "It was fun... I really liked Vision though" she said blushing.

Oh no. 

"No you don't, Mantis this was just a favor I asked you, and you know why" Natasha said coldly. She would not feel bad for Mantis.

"Don't worry about that, I sensed their feelings..." she said. She could feel the other person feelings, and this was the advantage Natasha had.

"And?" She asked excited.

"They like each other... It's more than friendship... They..." Mantis said unsure.

"Wait, don't tell me that they are... in love?" Natasha said with wide eyes. This was a silly competition, but if love was in the game...

"I'm not entirely sure, I didn't have enough time to process that, okay, goodbye Natasha, see you soon" she said placing a hand on the widow's shoulder.

"Thank you again Mantis, see you soon" Nat said with a small smile.

She turned around to go upstairs with the others, but she almost fell when she saw someone behind her.

"Gosh Sam, you scared me" she said looking vexed at her fellow teammate.

"I see what you did, you stole my plan" he said mad, crossing his arms across his chest.

Natasha chuckled. "My plan was way better than yours Sam, more advanced, yours will never work, so please go cry somewhere else" Natasha said walking away.

"Oh, and be prepared to crown me, the 'Supreme Match Maker'" she said looking at him before entering the elevator.


	5. Tony

Tony had something his teammates didn't have. Money. Yes, money couldn't buy love, but, it could help love to grow. He planned this carefully, but he didn't really care, the title of 'Supreme Match Maker' was something he wasn't really excited about, but kicking his teammates's butts, that was another story.

He made his plan when he was alone in his room watching TV, it was a lame program or movie, he wasn't watching it really; about a millionare who tried to get his annoying female employee fall inlove with his awkward, shy, male assistant. Tony saw that and thought that it was perfect. He just needed to buy something significant to the other person and say it was the other one's idea.

Tony grabbed his laptop and started searching stuff that could be useful, he once overheard a conversation between Wanda and Vision in the kitchen. The android told the witch that he would love to be a musician. Tony thought that was cute actually. Wanda asked him what instrument he wanted to play and the synthezoid said the transverse flute.

A flute. Tony thought. It could be annoying, so high-pitched and specially if he didn't know how to play it... but well, screw it, he wanted to win, to prove everyone that Tony Stark was the best at everything.

Tony searched in the internet, pages where he could buy a transverse flute, he wanted an expensive one, perfect for his synthetic son, he bought one and chose express delivery, he couldn't wait so long, it was the ending on the third week and he needed to be ready.

After buying Vision the flute; he tried to think in something for Wanda, he had no idea of what the witch liked, so it was going to be more difficult. Vexed by this he went to get himself a drink.

He was going to enter the living room when he saw Wanda and Vision sitting at opposite sides. She had a sharped pencil in her hand and a drawing notebook in her legs. He was posing for her, at least Tony thought that. He didn't think that Wanda would be a fan of art, or drawing, painting or whatever. However, now, he had an idea. He got upstairs quickly to buy Wanda, pencils, markers, everything an artist needed. And all thanks to him overhearing conversation and looking at them without making any sound.

3 days later, the things arrived. The flute looked nice, it was a shinny silver with a sober design. Tony wrapped it for it to look more like a gift. 

The stuff for Wanda was everything a learning artist needed, at least according to the internet, so Tony felt proud of his purchase. He had everything ready so, it was just about time to act.

 

In the living room was just Steve and Vision, they were talking, Tony was ready so he cleared his throat for them to notice him.

"Hello Mr. Stark" Vision said respectfully. Tony eyed him, ans then at Steve who eyed him in return suspiciously.

"Vision, I have this for you" Tony said acting normal as always, although he was a little bit excited.

"A gift Mr. Stark, I do not understand" the android said puzzled taking the wrapped object from Stark's hands.

"Christmas, Vision" Tony replied with a grin.

"Mr. Stark, it's barely September" Vision eyes him confused. Tony cursed himself mentally.

"It's an early present, I did not choose it though" Tony said looking at Steve with a smirk.

"Then who..." Vision said, but he was speechless when he looked at the gift. It was a transverse flute, the instrument he wanted to play, he hadn't tell anyone about this, except for...

"Wanda had the idea Vision, she said it was going to be perfect for you" Tony said, it was somewhat a lie, but it was true at the same time, so Tony didn't feel bad about that, she gave him the idea wjen they were talking in the kitchen, she just didn't know that.

"She is so thoughtful" Vision said with a tender smile on his face. Tony gave an 'In your face' look to Steve who eyes him vexed.

"I must thank her" Vision said walking in the direction of her bedroom.

"Easy Cowboy," Tony said with a smirk stopping his synthetic son to go any further. "She didn't want you to know this" 

"Why not?" Vision's face fell. Tony played it cool thinking in n excuse. "Because she felt embarrassed, because she told me your secret" Tony said with a smile.

"My dreams of being a musician weren't a secret Mr. Stark, but if Wanda felt embarrassed, I understand" Vision said blissfully, the smile returning to his face.

"Great, I hope you enjoy your gift" Tony said with a smile, he really looked excited. "Thank you very much Mr. Stark, it was really thoughtful, immediately I will search how to play it" Vision said exiting the room quickly feeling happy and excited by this gift.

"You are unbelievable" Steve said as he shooked his head. "I know, I'm a genius" Stark replied grinning. 

"You are not going to win just because you have money, you know?" Steve asked with a frown.

"I'm going to win with my brains, see ya later Captain Loser" Tony said as he left.

2 hours later...

Wanda was in the kitchen searching for something to eat, she was confused, Vision appeared in her room, thanking her. When she asked about what, he looked at his feet awkwardly and gave her a peck on her cheek, she felt even more puzzled, and her cheeks were burning, The Vision had kissed her, she totally forgot why he came into her room in the first place.

Now her cheek was still burning, his lips felt like velvet against her skin, she turned crimson again by the thought.

"Wanda" Tony said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey Stark, what do you want?" Wanda asked coldly. She still disliked Tony, but not as much as before.

"I know you and me still have our difficulties, but I wanted to give you this" Tony said handing her some wrapped objects.

Wanda opened and was surprised finding a lot of painting supplies and beautiful pencils, everything an artist needed was there.

"How did you...?" She asked speechless. Tony smirked to himself, it was working.

"Vision told me, I wanted to give you something, and he said you enjoyed this a lot, and that you were a great artist" Tony said smiling. Wanda blushed madly.

"Oh Vision was exaggerating... Thank you Tony, this was really thoughtful, but unnecessary, I can't accept this" Wanda said handing him back the gift.

"Please Wanda, accept it, no one here needed it, and I'm sure you want it, besides this was all Vision's idea" Tony said softly.

"Well, thank you Tony, I must thank Vision too" Wanda said looking at her new materials.

"Vision felt bad for revealing your secret as an artist, so he doesn't want you to thank him" Tony said.

"Oh," Wanda replied. "Okay then, if he insists, it was kind of a secret, but he did it for me so no hard feelings" Wanda said. "Thank you again Tony" she said as she left the room.

"No problem" Tony answered grinning. This plan was gold, he was going to pay for his own dinner.

It was Vision's turn to feel overwhelmed, when Wanda kissed his cheek thanking him for something he didn't know, but he couldn't care less in the moment when he felt her sweet lips on his synthetic cheek.

Tony felt happy with the end of his plan, both of his friends felt happy and it seemed that Wanda didn't hate him so much know. Everything was great, he was sure he was going to be the 'Supreme Match Maker'.


	6. Clint

Clint totally forgot about all the competition stuff, he had been so worried about the job and of course his family, that he didn't have time to plan anything. But hey! that didn't mean he could not do something about it right? The thing is that he didn't know he did it, it just happened...

It was the beggining of the fourth week of the 'SMM' competition and almost everybody had their plan ready, except Rhodes and him. He wanted to give up, the only thing that kept him there was the dinner, he didn't care about the title so much, so he just let it go and hoped that the rest could forget about him being in the competition.

He didn't need to be there, to let the romance flow. Well, not the romance, the awkwardness.

Most of the Avengers were in a mission, except for him, Wanda and Vision. How convivnient,

Wanda wounded herself in the previous battle, her arm was delicate and she couldn't concentrate so well. Vision, in the other hand was kind of wounded, something happened to him so his balance system was damaged, he walked and staggered and he always looked like he would fall. It was kind of funny, he looked drunk, it wasn't so serious, Tony was alrady helping him with the problem.

Well, and Clint, he just didn't go, because the rest told him not to. He was now babysitting an injured witch and a drunk android. Yippy! 

He decided to train, alone. It was so boring that he almost loose against a practicing droid, or whatever thing Stark created. Maybe he could have Clint time, so he decided to take a bath to relax and eat chips. Perfect evening.

He got the snacks, he had the tub ready, he just needed a towel, he searched and searched everywhere and couldn't find any! Maybe Tony threw all of them again to buy new ones, he always did that, such a weird dude...

"Eureka!" Cint said finding one resting on a chair. "Finally lil' Clint can realx a bit" He took the towel and left to his room, to his private bathroom, were he wouldn't be disturbed. 

Oh Clint, bad decision...

Wanda Maximoff walked from the kitchen to her bedroom feeling physically, and mentally tired. The mission they had was rough and now she was wounded, besides she was in the tower with Clint and Vision... Vision. Hmm, there was something suspicious about that.

Weird things were happening between her and Vision. It all started with Sam flirting with her, it was so unexpected, and she, well, she felt flattered, but uncomfortable. She still remembered Vision's first reaction to that moment, when he broke those mugs... At first Wanda didn't give it too much importance , but later that day, when she was in her bed trying to sleep; she wondered why Vizh reacted like that, he was never clumsy, he always was aware of his actions, but that time, he looked so puzzled after his actions... Weird...

The next thing was when Captain Rogers watched a movie with them... A romantic movie, yeah Steve was an old fella, but he acted too weird and cheesy that time, he sat between them putting his arms on their shoulders, odd... Then he left to do something she didn't remember now, leaving her with Vision alone, she had a nice time with him, they were closer now, thanks to Captain? That sounded funny...

The third time was when Natasha invited her friend... Wanda thought that Nat didn't have many friends, and a girl with antennas on her head and powers didn't seem to fet with the widow's style... Still, Mantis, the name sounded bitter in her head, was flirting shamelessly with the synthezoid, her synthezoid friend, and the worst of all is that he seemed so comfortable around her, the witch didn't want to admit it, but she felt jealous of those too, she thought she was the one that did those things with Vision, the one who made him smile... 

Then Tony's gift, what was that for? The only one who knew she draw and painted was Vision, Stark told her that it was a gift for them to make amends, but it was odd, besides now Vision had a tranverse flute, he played it all the time, he loved it, and since he didn't sleep, he played it at night, much for his teammates patience, but Wanda was happy that he had a hobbie now, he wasn't so good yet, but she was sure he was going to be.

Maybe it wasn't nothing, and it was just things that happened... Maybe Sam did like her that way, Cap was a douche-bag, Natasha was friend of Mantis, and Tony really wanted to make amends. Wanda laughed, 'Naah, it couldn't be real'.

She walked to her bedroom, forgetting the towel she left on the chair, she was going to take a bath, relax and the watch a movie and have dinner with Vision, she really enjoyed being with him, she told him to meet her at six' thirty o'clock in the livingroom, she had plenty of time to have a little time for herself.

...

She lowered her body in the tub, relaxing with the warm water, she kept her wounded arm resting on her abdomen, it felt perfect, every tension suddenly leaving her body, she started to feel sleepy, but the pain in her arm kept her awake, she saw the clock that was on a small table and saw that it was 6' twenty o'clock

"Shit" Wanda cursed mentally, she quickly got up, too quickly maybe, because when she was going to step out of the tub she fell backwards and hit her leg with the side of the tub. Wanda cried in pain, could this get even worse? It could.

Her leg hurt too much to stand up, and her arm was even worse now, when she tried to stand on her feet. She searched for the tower and noticed that it wasn't there anymore, she wanted to kill someone at this point, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't get out of the tub, and Vision would be wainting for her... How embarrasing.

In the other hand, Clint was enjoying very much his bath time.

It was almost 7 o'clock, and Vision started to get worried, he decided to go to Wanda's bedroom to see if everything was okay. The door was opened, so he just stepped inside, there wasn't no one there, he almost fell again, his balance system wasn't running normally yet. 

"Wanda!" He shouted resting his hand on her wardrobe for him to not fall. "Vizh!" She said distressed from the bathroom, Vision quickly entered hearing her somewhat cry of pain.

There was Wanda on the tub that was cold now and wihtout bubbles, she looked at him and tried to cover her private parts. She was so embarrassed. Vision was speechless, maybe some months before he wouldn't have felt embarrassed, but now, after seeing so many movies with scenes like that, he noticed how awkward these situations were.

"Vizh, I can't get out of the tub..." Wanda admited with heavy eyelids. Vision stepped further into the bathroom as he helped her get up, he didn't want to think about her wet naked body pressed against his. Stupid movies, now he felt abashed by this, he felt more human.

Wanda was just as embarrassed, even more, she encircled his neck with her good arm, and he had his hands around her waist to lift her. In other circumstances Wanda would have felt so excited by this, Vision having this such intimate physical contact, but now it just pained her, and it was awkward.

Vision's head was spinning, having Wanda in his arms naked, and the situation, besides that the floor was wet, he suddenly felt without balance and after some moments, he fell backwards to the floor, Wanda on top of him. If someone walked inside right now would have beeen impressed by the image.

"Wanda, are you okay?" Vision asked concerned after he recovered his senses. "Not really" She admited trying to get up, but it was useless.

In the living room was Clint feeling fresh with his clean clothes on. He wondered where Wanda and Vision were, they said that they were going to watch a movie.

"I think is just going to be me then, what could have happened to those two?" He asked himself sitting on the couch to watch a movie.


	7. Rhodes

The fourth week was almost finishing, and it was Rhodes turn of action, sadly, Rhodey didn't know what to do, he knew Vision a little bit, he knew Wanda too, but this seemed too complicated, besides neither of them were really coperating, he hasn't seen Vision for days, just in training and he left as soon as possible, he barely joined them for dinner, or movie night, he was acting strangely. Even Wanda noticed that, and she looked more downhearted by this situation. Every time Rhodey wanted to do something about it, he couldn't because Vision was not even there. This was going to be complicated, the whole team was worried, all their efforts wasted, 'cause the synthezoid was avoiding everybody.

Specially Wanda.

Vision lied on his bed that he rarely used, looking at the ceiling, his transverse flute on his nightstand, there wasn't any sound in his room, he just seemed thoughful. He was. He felt ashamed, embarrassed, he repeated the scene in his head repeatedly closing his eyes to imagine it more detailed. From that moment he felt like a human, he felt so... odd...

_"Wanda, are you okay?" Vision asked concerned after he recovered his senses. "Not really" She admited trying to get up, but it was useless._

_He felt it there, aside that his head was still spinning he could only think in the fact that Wanda's body was pressed against him, and no, it wasn't like other times, this time it felt different, maybe for the fact that she was completely naked, Vision has never seen her naked before, Vision has never seen a naked woman before. He found her beautiful, but he knew what happened after that, after finding her naked the only thing that happened in movies was... sex._

_He remembered in one of those movies, Tony covered his eyes dramatically telling him that he was too young for that. He was indeed young, he was not even one year old... But he knew what sexual intercourse was, theoretically._

_"Vizh, can you get up?" Wanda asked her voice kind of vexed, Vision noticed that she was flushed. He tried to get up, but his head was spinning again, he would loose balance and they would fall again._

_"My balance system isn't working quite right Miss Maximoff, I-I can't get up, the results would be us falling again" Vision said and he found necessary calling Wanda 'Miss Maximoff' he couldn't think of her that way, she was a lady, and he was a gentleman, at least, he thought that._

_"What can we do? I can't get up either..." Wanda said trying to ignore the fact that she was naked on top of her 'friend' that she thought more than a friend, this situation was too awkard, she just wanted to change her density to fall to the other floor, but that was Vision's thing._

_"I can drag us towards your bed" Vision said trying to crawl towards the bed, Wanda was on top of him gripping his sweater, trying to ignore the pain of her arm and leg. Vision was concentrated in the task, but when he felt her chest pressed against his own, he felt it again, his head spinning, his heart beating faster, he was, conflicted, he looked at Wanda who was resting her head on his chest._

_Both of them froze when they heard someone whistling. It was too late to crawl back to the bathroom, they were closer to the bed, the footsteps were louder and louder and suddenly Clint walked down the hall wihtouth even looking at them. After some moments Clint returned without looking at them again, it seemed that he wasn't so worried about them being gone._

_"Vizh, go on, he is gone" Wand said tiredly. However, Vision didn't continue, he just stared at Wanda for what it felt like an eternity, she blushed deep red when she noticed the way he was looking at her._

_Vision felt a pull towards Wanda, he forgot everything about being a gentleman, he might regret it later._

_"I'm sorry Wanda" Vision said uneasy, she eeyed him puzzled. "For wha-" She said but it was cut by Vision's lips, he kissed her unsure, at first, but then he tried to follow some rhythm. Wanda was too impressed by Vision's actions, and when she tried to kiss him back properly, he broke the kiss._

_He quickly got up with Wanda on his arms, she was too flushed to notice the pain in her arm and leg, Vision staggered, but he tried to focus, he placed her on the bed, then he covered her with some blankets, everything too fast, then he looked at Wanda one last time, before he changed his density to go to the room below, completely forgetting that his room was next to Wanda's, he didn't care anymore._

_When he landed he tried to walk some meters, but after the 4th or 5th step, he fell to the floor. He quickly tried to get up, he walked some meters again and fell... He repeated that until he felt footsteps near._

_"Vision?" Tony asked kneeling next to him. "Mr. Stark, good morning, how was the mission?" Vision asked trying to use his normal voice, but it still sounded high-pitched._

_"Vision, is 7' forty o'clock at night, what are you doing on the floor?" Tony asked with a frown._

_"My balance system isn't quite working yet, I can't walk properly" He admited nervously. "I will help you to get to your room" Tony sighed helping Vision get up._

_He sensed Wanda's voice in his head, but he closed his mind walls tightly, he felt ashamed of his actions, how could he act like that? Now she must despise him, loathe him, and everything was his fault, he even left her on the bed, without clothes, how could she dressed herself without help, she was wounded. Vision felt terrible, in that moment he just wanted to change his density to fall to the center of the earth._

 Wanda had tried everything to talk to him, but he didn't want to, he didn't want to see disappointment in her face. He was synthetic, she was a beautiful human, he kissed her, she must hate him now. It was his first kiss, and he acted like an idiot, she was naked, wounded, embarrassed, and he kissed her, how selfish of him... 

Wanda's feelings about the situation were completely different. She felt confused, she liked when Vision kissed her, but his outburst, the way he acted, that hurt her. He left her there, he escaped and now he was avoiding her, he closed his mind, Vision never did that, she felt awful, and everyone noticed, Vision now just said 'good morning' and good night' and when she wanted to talk to him, he just left to his bedchamber.

Wanda was sick of this, so she decided to go to Vision's room he liked it, or not. 

Vision heard a knock at the door, he wasn't in the mood for talking, but the knock continued, and he just gave up. "Come in" He said, he just hoped that the person who knocked wasn't...

"Hello Vizh" Wanda said. Vision lowered his gaze ashamed. "Hello, Miss Maximoff" He replied, Wanda rolled her eyes by this. 

"Call me Wanda Vizh, what is wrong with you?" She asked him kind of mad. He sighed and looked at her abashaed, she just looked at him tiredly.

"I'm deeply sorry Wanda, I truly am, I know that you must hate me, I don't want to disturb you with my pressence" He admited lowering his gaze again. Wanda just stared at him puzzled.

"What? Why would I hate you Vision? Yes it's true, you left me naked on my bed, even when you knew that I couldn't dress properly, but well, you looked really disturbed yourself" Wanda said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm so sorry for that Wanda, but after what I did, I took advantage of you, you must hate me know, I acted like an idiot" Vision said standing up, then sitting again, then he stood up again and walked back and forth nervously.

"Well, yes Vision, it was surprising, but I didn't feel like you were taking advantage of me, you kissed me, yes, but maybe it was because you were nervous, it wasn't such a big deal" Wanda said blushing by the memory. It was Vizh's first kiss, and he kissed HER, for her it was kind of a big deal, she wanted that a lot, and when it happened, it was not the scenario she imagined. She was naked and wounded on top of him, and he was kind of wounded too, not to mention Clint being in the tower, but still, she wanted to kiss him again, and again.

"Wanda, I kissed you because... I don't know, I couldn't not do it... I'm really sorry..." Vision said with a sad face. 

"Do you still want to do it?" Wanda asked intrigued. Vision's eyes widened a bit.

"Emm..." Vision hesitated. Wanda thought "screw it" If Vision kissed her because he wanted too, then she could kiss him, because she wants too.

She threw herself in his arms, her arm was still a bit sore, but not so much, instinctively Vision placed his hands on her waist. "What are you doing Wanda?" He asked her nervously.

"What I should have done, days ago" She said pressing her lips against his passionately. It didn't even compare to their first kiss, Vision returned the kiss impatient. Finally, finally they were doing the thing they wanted to do for months. Rhodes was standing out of the room, his jaw dropped. He quickly took a picture of them kissing, and then left as quickly as he could.

The rest of the team was in the living room doing nothing. Not until Rhodey appeared with a winning smile on his face.

"In your faces!" He shouted throwing the cellphone to Sam. 

"No you didn't!" He shouted looking at the picture of Wanda kissing Vision. Everyone looked at it and then at Rhodes... It was suspicious.

"What did you do?" Cap asked with narrow-eyes. Rhodey didn't know what to do, he didn't do anything, except seeing them kissing. It was weird, because Vision was avoiding her, and she was sad all the time. 

"You didn't have a plan!" Tony shouted pointing at him. Everyone looked at Rhodes mad.

"Hey, we all created a plan to get Wanda and Vision together, and you get the prize for nothing? no-uh, I'm not paying you dinner" Tony said crossing his arms across his chest dramatically.

"You what!?" They heard a voice behind them. Shit. It was Wanda and Vision.

"You created a plan to make Wanda and I romantically involved?" Vision asked confused, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, and It worked!" Sam shouted making the victory dance.

"Hey, you didn't win! Who won?" Natasha asked puzzled.

"Hey, at least tell us the plans!" Wanda said. Now everything made sense, she couldn't wait to hear the stories, she wasn't mad, besides she was with Vision now, they liked each other, so, she wanted to know what weird stuff, her friends did.

 

 


End file.
